As is well known to persons skilled in the art, machines of the kind in question, commonly known as floor sanding or resurfacing machines, consist structurally of a box-shaped body below which is mounted, with spring interposed, one or more heads to which sanding wheels are attached. An actuator motor is mounted on the body, which also has solid with it means hand-held by the operator in order to propel the floor sanding and polishing machine. Machines of this kind suffer from certain serious drawbacks: in the first place they are difficult to maneuver and call for much expenditure of effort on the part of the operator, who has to use them for an entire working day at a time, propelling them wherever required. Another drawback of such machines is that it is impossible to adjust their working pressure to parameters such as the quality of the material treated and the type of sanding wheel used, the degree and type of finish it is wished to obtain and the time allowed to obtain it.
Yet a further drawback of such known types of floor sanding machines is the difficulty--and often the impossibility--of treating corners, which the walls of the space the floor of which is being treated make it impossible to reach.